


Goldilocks and the Three Bears

by whalehuntingboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, a very strange spy AU with fairytale elements, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends
Summary: Ryan and Gavin are both secret agents working for G.R.I.M.M., an international organisation preventing the use of black magic around the world. Ryan’s a Wolf agent, specialising in assassinations, while Gavin’s a Charming, mostly working honeypot missions. There’s a historic rivalry between the two groups, but one day they’re sent together on a mission to infiltrate a powerful, dangerous family.(a series of 100-word drabbles)





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> **c/w: This story involves a character whose job regularly involves seducing/sleeping with people for information. Some scenes exploring this could be interpreted as dub con. It's established later in the story that he has the option to pull out of jobs if he wants.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings also for slut-shaming including the use of slurs.**
> 
>  
> 
> Big thanks to koletato for his help with this fic <3 <3

_Each man kills the thing he loves_  
_By each let this be heard,_  
_Some do it with a bitter look,_  
_Some with a flattering word,_  
_The coward does it with a kiss,  
_ _The brave man with a sword!_

_._

_._

_._

******_100 word drabbles_**  


**1\. Beginning**

The Charming is already half undressed and getting into bed with the target when Ryan kicks the hotel room door down and bursts in, guns blazing.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” the target spits. He spins towards Ryan, eyes glowing as his hands ignite with flame- but Ryan’s ready.

A gunshot. A scream. Blood sprays over the wall above the bed in a pretty pattern and the Charming’s whole body jolts in shock. He’s staring at Ryan with huge, accusing eyes.

“He was a magic user,” Ryan says. He lowers his gun and kicks the body, dismissively. “Put your fucking pants on.”

 

**2\. Annoy**

“Why the hell’d they send a Wolf?”

Goldie’s furious, but it’s hard to take him seriously when he’s hopping around trying to get into his skintight jeans. “He had information. I _know_ he’s a bloody user– that’s the point! He got the Blackwells into the magic game.”

“I go wherever and kill whoever I’m told,” Ryan replies, coldly. “You got an issue, take it up with Burns.”

“I intend to.” Goldie turns, and the disdain in his eyes is no surprise. It’s mirrored on Ryan’s own face. After all, Wolves and Charmings don’t get along. That’s just how it is.

 

**3\. Black Magic**

The Global Resistance against Illegal Malevolent Magic is one of the few organisations in the world aware of black magic, and one of even fewer not to use it for its own ends. Rather, it’s dedicated to stopping the rich and powerful who have access to such forces from using it for their own gain. Sometimes that involves the Merlins doing scientific research. Or the Hoods placing themselves undercover long-term in governments and armies. The Charmings infiltrating the trust of millionaires, celebrities and corporations.

Or, in Ryan’s case, the Wolves assassinating anyone who goes far enough to become a threat.

 

**4\. Beautiful**

Thing is, Ryan’s heard of Gavin ‘Goldie’ Free before. He’s one of G.R.I.M.M.’s best Charmings, the honeypot agents who get information from the world’s top social circles. Like most Wolves, Ryan looks on such practices with a mixture of repulsion and condescension. Better to rely on a gun or knife than a pretty face and how horny a target might be on any given day.

Still. He can see why it works. Gavin’s prettier in person than he expected, all tan skin and sea-green eyes, flicking his blond hair from his face as he bends to search the target’s body.

  
  
**5\. Enemies**

“Useless,” Gavin snaps, when he finds nothing. “Well that’ll make my job ten times harder. Thanks a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Ryan shoots back. “Not like he would’ve burnt you to a crisp after fucking you or anything.”

“I can take care of myself. Been doing this long enough.”

Ryan scowls, enraged by this glittery little creature glaring at him with his hands on his hips. Footsteps and shouting echo in the hallway outside, and he knows hotel security must’ve heard the gunshot.

“Come on then,” Gavin says, moving to the window. “Unless you’re hoping to kill even more people tonight.”

 

**6\. Escape**

Climbing out a window is not how Ryan expected to spend tonight, but here they are. His feet touch the ground and Gavin jumps down after him, nearly landing on his back.

“Careful,” Ryan snaps.

He grabs Gavin’s elbow to steady him and for a moment they’re close. He smells expensive whiskey, hairspray, and a musky perfume that makes his blood spread warm through his body. Gavin yanks his arm away.

“Wouldn’t have to run if you hadn’t murdered him,” he says, and Ryan’s blood boils for an entirely different reason.

“Blame HQ,” he says, “I intend to. Let’s go.”

 

**7\. Mission**

“Sorry about the wrong intel,” Burns, G.R.I.M.M.’s president, informs Ryan back at headquarters. “But it’s good that you two met. Gavin’s about to infiltrate the Blackwell family. They run one of the most prestigious security companies in the West. We suspect they’re using hypnosis to ply secrets from their clients.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“You’re going with him,” Burnie announces. “The Blackwells are dangerous and I don’t want him in there alone. You’ll pose as one of Barry, the Blackwell son’s, security team and keep an eye on him.”

Ryan stares at him, swears, and storms out.

 

**8\. Union**

“You’re gonna work with a Charming?” Michael demands, and roars with laughter. “Good fucking luck!”

Ryan bares his teeth at him, annoyed. He’s been fuming since he received the mission. Playing babysitter for Gavin while he sleeps around the entire Blackwell company is beneath his talents.

“It’s punishment for KL,” he mutters. “It has to be.”

Michael looks sympathetic. He’s a Wolf agent, too, he understands how the job can take over sometimes. How danger and adrenaline can get to your head.

“If it is,” he says, “Then this job is your chance to get back in Burns’ good books.”

 

**9\. Rumours**

Thing is, Ryan’s been an assassin for a long time. Since he was barely eighteen he’s been killing for G.R.I.M.M., and his reputation’s built up. He’s the biggest, baddest Wolf around.

And lately, he’s gotten, well. Even bigger and badder.

He didn’t go off the rails in KL. _Misinformation_ , that’s what it was. Misinformation leading to the wrong man dead, three witnesses having to be silenced, and gallons of love potion leaking into the Indian Ocean. Not his fault.

Problem is, now everyone’s talking about how the _bloodlust’s gone to his head_. _Been in the job too long. Volatile._

_Compromised._

  
****

**10\. Rivalry**

“So we’re working together, huh?” Gavin asks.

He’s waiting for Ryan out by the car, looking like some asshole celebrity with dark glasses covering half his face and a beanie shoved over his hair. He’s got about five buttons of his shirt undone even though it’s nearly hitting the negatives outside. _Prick._

“Seems so,” Ryan replies, curtly. Gavin lifts his glasses and squints at him, and Ryan can tell he’s just as unhappy about this entire situation.

“Stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours,” he suggests, and Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Well. How’s that for teamwork?”

 

**11\. Boundaries**

Ryan’s only consolation in this whole fuckfest is that Gavin hates the situation as much as he does. They arrive at the safehouse they’ll be sharing, an apartment near the Blackwells’ main business building, and immediately draw a metaphorical line down the middle of the floor.

“Share all your mission intel. You can’t kill my marks like last time.”

“Fine. My rule is you don’t bring anyone back here to sleep with, I don’t care if it’s for work.”

“No loud music.”

“No watching reality shows.”

“Don’t get blood on anything I own.”

“Don’t get _cum_ on anything I own.”

 

**12\. Pretence**

“Timothy and Ursula Blackwell founded BlackSec fifteen years ago,” Gavin says. Ryan peers over his shoulder at the laptop. Timothy’s a big, handsome man, and Ursula’s a big, handsome woman, both curly-haired and broad-shouldered with intense eyes that make Ryan think they wouldn’t hesitate to kill a bitch, if said bitch got in their way.

“Barry?”

“Manages operations while his parents manage clients.”

Gavin opens a photo; Barry’s even bigger than his father. There’s something unsettling about his beady, sunken eyes.

“You’re gonna seduce him,” Ryan observes. Gavin laughs, twisting to look at him.

“No. I’m gonna seduce his parents.”

 

**13\. Bad**

They get off to a rotten start. Gavin pisses Ryan off by spending ages showering, and Ryan retaliates by refusing to share the food he was in charge of bringing.

“You’re an asshole,” Gavin snaps, upon returning from a midnight grocery run. “Ever heard of team work? Or are you just determined to live up to the whole _lone wolf_ cliché?”

“ _You_ said to stay out of each other’s way,” Ryan retorts. “You can’t get everything you want by putting out.”

Gavin ignores him for the rest of the night. It’s very peaceful and Ryan is very happy about it.

 

**14\. Family**

The Blackwells have that particular aloofness that comes with wealth; glacial, distant, _untouchable_.

Barry’s the only one Ryan spends much time with, and he quickly realises the guy’s the worst type of asshole: a _sneaky_ one. Ryan’s part of his personal security detail, watching over ‘guests’ from the university. Locked rooms. Laboratories. Barry smiles placidly, refusing to give anything away. There’s a dangerous air to him that Ryan knows well; casually uncaring, oblivious to others’ pain. A man who could hurt someone else and feel nothing.

The whole family is coldly ruthless. Ryan can see why Burns was so concerned.

 

**15\. Talent**

Gavin’s good. It’s almost unsettling.

He’s posing as an intern who’s secretly interested in black magic, inching his way slowly into the Blackwells’ trust. It starts with fetching them coffee– but his prying questions about magic catch their attention quickly.

None of it’s what Ryan expected. He kinda thought Gavin would… well, pop out of a cake naked and present himself ass-first. Instead, there’s something innocent about his elbow-patch jumpers and reading glasses.

He can see the appeal. Naive, wide-eyed, fresh faced Gavin, eager to please and learn more about dark magic? It works. It’s just… not what Ryan expected.

 

**16\. Making History**

In the evenings, they debrief.

“Hypnotic magic takes different forms,” Gavin explains. “We needa figure out which one they’re using, their plan, and find proof. Then we take them down.”

“Barry’s hiding something,” Ryan mutters. “Those scientists they’re always hosting, the locked rooms… they’re doing something in the fucking building.”

Ryan’s not used to gathering intel, but Gavin tells him what to look for and uses Ryan’s info to progress his own investigation. He’s good at what he does, Ryan can’t deny it- and he almost doesn’t mind having the other man’s back, now he sees how things actually work.

 

**17\. Awkward**

Living together in a small flat, it was bound to happen one day. Ryan goes to Gavin’s room to ask what he wants for dinner and finds him getting dressed, only just pulling his boxers up his long legs.

“Shit! Sorry.”

“Hm?” Gavin turns, unfazed, clearly comfortable in his own bare skin. “It’s fine. What’s for dinner?”

Ryan can only stare. Gavin’s fucking attractive– all gold skin and narrow hips. More scars than Ryan would’ve expected. He’s only human, and swallows hard.

“Okay?” Gavin sounds amused. It’s embarrassing, but he pushes his annoyance down.

“Fine,” he croaks. “What’s for dinner?”

 

**18\. Communication**

Their evening debriefs reveal solid progress. Gavin seems to be well into the Blackwells’ trust.

“They keep hinting at showing me something I’ll ‘really like’,” he says. “I bet it’s the source of their magic.”

“When’ll you fuck them?” Ryan can’t help asking.

Gavin’s face darkens.

“Hopefully I won’t have to.”

“I might needa kill them,” Ryan points out. “Will you find that strange? After getting so close.”

“No,” Gavin snaps. “It’s not _real_ , Ryan. I don’t _like_ them.”

“Okay then,” Ryan replies. Gavin seems relieved at his easy acceptance. Ryan tries not to think about why he’d even care.

 

**19\. Broken**

Sometimes at dawn Ryan catches Gavin staring vacantly into his little compact while putting on makeup. Fists clenched, face very hard, murmuring to himself before going to work with a forced smile as Timothy’s hand slides low on his back, or Ursula’s sharp-nailed hand clutches his shoulder.

Sometimes, Ryan’s the one who wakes with a start in the night. Paces the dark flat with a glass of water in hand, the cold tiles under his feet grounding him, trying not to think about all the reasons he can’t sleep.

Both of them have scars. Not all of them are visible.

 

**20\. Effort**

“How many people have you killed?” Gavin asks. They’re drinking. It’s been a long week.

“Haven’t you heard never to ask that?”

“It’s your job,” Gavin says. “You chose this.”

Ryan’s silent. Memories stir like half-forgotten dreams.

“Too many to count. How many have you fucked for information?”

Silence.

“Too many to count.”

_It’s your job._ _You chose this._ But something about Gavin’s expression, and too-sharp collarbones, and how tired he looks without makeup makes Ryan realise that quiet evening that maybe Charmings like their job too, but the scars are the same. He puts in more effort after that.

 

**21\. Insomnia**

Ryan’s had trouble sleeping for a long time. Something about the Blackwells makes it worse. He dreams of Barry’s strange, sullen smile, of losing control of his body, of eyes like empty windows.

Gavin finds him in the kitchen at 3 a.m., staring into the fridge, lit by its clinical glow. Ryan stiffens, not in the mood to talk– but Gavin just shuts the window to keep the chill out, and switches on the kettle, laying out a mug and chamomile teabag before returning to bed. It’s an oddly sweet gesture and Ryan appreciates it more than he can say.

 

**22\. Sunrise**

He catches Gavin one morning before he puts his makeup on. He’s sitting on the balcony drinking tea and laughing at a bird that’s making strange noises on the roof opposite. Something catches in Ryan’s chest- there’s something so human about his genuine amusement, his slightly crooked teeth as he grins, his bedraggled hair and how _real_ he looks without his skin foundation-smooth.

He’s less annoying now that Ryan’s gotten to know him more. Watching him there in the dawn light, with his squeaky, childlike giggles and his eyes crinkling as he laughs, Ryan even finds him genuinely, touchingly _beautiful._

 

**23\. Friends**

“Wolves actually work together often,” Ryan says over dinner. When the Blackwells aren’t taking Gavin on dates, meals have become a ritual. “Are you friends with the other Charmings?”

“Nah,” Gavin admits, biting his lip. “Don’t think they like me much.”

It’s no surprise; the Charmings’ bad rap is mainly because most love the money the job comes with. Money, power and sometimes access to drugs. Gavin’s not like that; his idea of a good time is _National Geographic_ and _Mariokart_ and cat videos. Ryan’s seen that, these last few weeks.

“They have bad taste,” he says. Gavin smiles shyly.

 

**24\. Opportunities**

Barry must trust him by now, because he leaves Ryan guarding the locked room in his private office. Thing is, Gavin’s already swiped the passcode from Ursula. It’s too good a chance to miss.

Ryan knows magic. He’s felt it before in many forms, and when he steps into the small, dark room, he recognises it immediately. A burn in his sinuses like he’s breathed water, a tingle like he’s being watched.

At first he thinks the room’s empty. Then he notices a dark figure standing, statue-still, facing the corner. A sudden chill runs down Ryan’s spine as they turn–

 

**25\. Dangerous Territory**

The fight is short and brutal. The man –another security guard, it seems– is possessed by some magic that makes his face frighteningly blank, his reflexes quick and vicious, seemingly unable to feel pain.

Ryan barely gets out alive.

He manages to choke the guy out only after blinding him momentarily with his flashlight, and limps away with three stab wounds, a black eye, and no clue what magic was at work there except that the man was clearly hypnotised and clearly some sort of unbeatable super soldier.

He’s shaking by the time he gets home. There, he calls Gavin.

 

**26\. Helpless**

“You’re not meant to contact me at work,” Gavin hisses over the phone. “There was just an incident at the office. Ursula’s gone to investigate. Timothy keeps asking me whether I trust him. I think he’s on the verge of telling me their plan.”

“I was the incident,” Ryan says. “They have some hypnotised soldier locked in a closet. He nearly killed me, so I nearly killed him.”

“Jesus, Ryan-”

“I’m bleeding out on our bathroom floor, so.”

Gavin’s silent a moment, shocked. Ryan waits patiently, one hand pressed to his bleeding stomach.

“I’ll be there in ten,” Gavin says.

 

**27\. Heal**

Ryan gets blood all over Gavin’s merino wool jumper as he sews up Ryan’s wounds with an expert, gentle hand. They’re not too deep.

“Hope it wasn’t too suspicious, you running off suddenly,” he grunts.

Gavin looks up. In the bathroom light his face looks shadowed and worried.

“I told him I felt a migraine coming. It’ll be fine. I wasn’t about to just leave you.”

He snaps the thread and Ryan realises his hand is shaking a little. On impulse, he reaches out and squeezes it. Gavin turns to him, looking confused.  
  
“I’m fine,” Ryan says, and Gavin smiles.

 

**28\. Lesson**

“Sounds like an experiment, if it was a guard they hypnotised,” Gavin says. “No source?”

“No glowing eyes, no magic amulets. He was just… blank. Like a zombie.” It makes Ryan shudder. The empty eyes and superhuman strength.

“He was clearly under their control. If it worked on him, they’ll try on others. We’d better be careful,” Gavin says, worriedly.

Ryan thinks, suddenly, that he’s glad it was him in that room. Wolves are deadly and if the man could nearly take him out, Gavin wouldn’t’ve stood a chance. Something hot and protective rises up. _It’s your job. That’s all._

 

**29\. Agony**

Ryan spends the evening lying in bed doped up on painkillers. He’s had worse injuries, but they still hurt, and he’s shaken.

Gavin nurses him tenderly, bringing him soup and cold washcloths, checking his bandages for any more bleeding. The flat is quiet, the lights dim, but whenever Ryan rouses from his uneasy sleep, Gavin’s sitting in the corner, reading.

He’s used to being alone when jobs go bad. Gavin’s constant presence makes it easier to sleep. Between dreams he’s aware of a cool thin hand on his brow, gentle green eyes watching over him. He feels safe. He _trusts._

 

**30\. The True You**

_“Ryan. Ryan? It’s okay.”_

Ryan wakes dazed and lashing out. _Where am I?_ One flailing hand strikes flesh. A brief cry.

“ _Ryan_!”

It’s some ungodly hour. He’s in bed, burning with fever.

Gavin’s next to him.

“Shh,” he whispers, and then there’s a blissfully cool washcloth on his brow. Ryan’s heart’s pounding, panic-fear- _nightmare_ , and Gavin’s cheek is red, and Ryan seizes his wrist desperately. He feels too sick to care that for the first time all his shattered edges are on show, raw and vulnerable. Gavin looks down at him. His face is very soft.

“Sleep,” he whispers, “I’ll stay.”

 

**31\. Falling**

“The soldier doesn’t remember you,” Gavin says. “They think you were mugged. Trust me,” he adds, “I’m very convincing.”

Ryan just grunts. Gavin smells like Ursula’s perfume, and he’s been up early and out late every day this week, while Ryan sits in bed, helpless as he heals.

_It’s his job_. _That’s what Charmings do_.

But he can’t help the burning envy. It’s Gavin, who reads aloud at night, who’s been cooking him soup and changing his bandages with gentle hands, who never mentioned the bruise on his cheek that first night. Gavin who Ryan likes more every passing day.

 

**32\. Exhaustion**

“You look wiped out,” Ryan comments, when Gavin drags himself in past midnight, dark smudges under his eyes.

“They’re having a big party later this week; I was helping set up. I think something will happen there. Timothy sent me some articles on hypnotic magic. He’s about to spill, I can _sense_ it.”

Ryan hums. Gavin throws himself onto the couch with a sigh.

“Let me cook tonight,” Ryan says.

“You’re injured.”

“I feel better. You’re exhausted.”

Gavin looks very surprised. Then he smiles- slow, shy, and Ryan feels his cheeks heat at that soft affection being directed at _him_.

 

**33\. Rest**

They sit together on the couch to eat. Gavin falls asleep watching _Great British Menu_ and slowly slumps against Ryan’s shoulder until he’s resting completely against him.

Ryan stiffens. He’s never been that tactile- but it’s _Gavin_ , his soft hair tickling Ryan’s chin, bony shoulder poking into his. Gavin, who looks so exhausted, whose chest is finally rising and falling peacefully as he sleeps.

Ryan hesitantly puts an arm around him. He hasn’t done this with anyone in a long time. Gavin shifts, and cuddles closer against him.

_It probably means nothing,_ Ryan thinks, but finds his heart pounding anyway.

 

**34\. Sparkle**

Ryan’s well enough to be back on duty at the party. He adjusts his suit in the mirror, then the gun at his belt.

“You look sharp.”

Ryan turns at the voice. His breath catches.

Gavin’s not as done-up as Goldie usually is, dressed in a simple, slim-fitting navy suit, and shimmery eye shadow that makes his ocean-eyes look even brighter.

“What?” Gavin asks, almost _shyly_. It’s a foreign look on him, but Ryan likes it.

“You look good.”

“Think they’ll like it?” He does a little twirl, and something bitter rises in Ryan’s throat.

“They’ll love it,” he mutters.

 

**35\. Smile**

As a guard, Ryan’s almost invisible, watching from the party’s fringes.

Gavin hangs around the Blackwells all night. Even if he’s just an intern, Ryan can tell they’re _gone_ on him- they introduce him to everyone, dote on him with sweet smiles and continuous drink refills. Gavin’s timid, blushing under their affections, trailing after them like a puppy.

Ryan’s annoyed, and trying not to admit it. When Gavin glances at him with a small, secret grin, it sends a satisfied shiver down his spine.

_Now that’s a real smile,_ he thinks, smirking grimly at the Blackwells. _For me, not you._

 

**36\. Troubling Thoughts**

The party is a meeting of various private security agencies. Halfway through the night, Ryan realises how _odd_ that is, as he watches Timothy shake the hands of all the other presidents.

Barry’s lurking around with his cold eyes and empty smile, watching silently. It hits Ryan, then. This whole time they thought the Blackwells wanted to hypnotise their clients. But they tested the magic on a _guard._

_Not secrets,_ he realises. _An army._

He texts Gavin and sees him look at his phone with a small frown- but a moment later, Timothy takes his arm and he’s distracted again.

 

**37\. Seeing Red**

The party grows rowdy with drink. The Blackwells slip away, and Ryan follows. They’ve retreated to their private office, and he freezes by the door.

Timothy has Gavin backed against the desk, tilting his chin up. Ursula’s watching nearby.

“You’re special, you know?” Timothy whispers. Gavin’s flustered, breathless, and Timothy’s hand curls around his neck possessively.

“We don’t do this often,” Ursula adds. Her eyes are dark and eager. “But you’re different, Gavin. Soon we’ll be very, very powerful. If we can trust you, you can be by our side.”

Ryan’s blood boils. Timothy leans in, and he leaves abruptly.

 

**38\. Touch**

Ryan’s fuming outside when Gavin finds him. There’s a bruise sucked into his skin, barely hidden by his collar.

Gavin touches his arm with a questioning look. Ryan huffs.

“I can’t go back in there. Too _rich_. It’s overwhelming.”

Gavin laughs. He’s holding Ryan lightly, an electric tingle spreading from his fingers.

“Really?”

“I’m used to killing wealthy assholes. Not _mingling_.”

“Okay. Get some air.” Gavin rubs his arm. “You’ll be okay.”

Everywhere his hands are on Ryan feels like crackling fireworks. A hot flush takes over him.

“Not just that,” he blurts out. “I hate watching them with _you_.”

 

**39\. Tingle**

Gavin stares at him for a long moment.

Then more guards patrol the side of the house. Gavin pulls him back into the shadows, yanking Ryan flush against him. For a moment Ryan can’t breathe. Gavin’s close, and warm, and he can feel the sharp line of his hip against his own thigh. He wonders if this is how all Gavin’s targets feel. Almost hypnotised.

Gavin presses his face to Ryan’s shoulder, oddly vulnerable.

“What’d you mean,” he breathes, “You hate seeing them with me?”

Ryan doesn’t know how to answer. Instead, he lifts Gavin’s chin just like Timothy did-

 

**40\. Complications**

They shouldn’t be doing this, Ryan’s instincts scream. It’s stupid and impulsive and Wolves should be focused on the blood, the kill, the _job-_

Wolves and Charmings don’t mix, _you know that, he’s on a job, this can’t work-_

It’s not just that Gavin’s good at kissing. And he is, slipping into a rhythmic push and pull, sweet champagne on his lips.

It’s that Ryan’s heart is pounding like never before, that Gavin in his arms feels _right_ , that he thinks maybe it’s true, he _is_ compromised- and the terrifying part is, he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

 

**41\. Midnight**

The big Town Hall clock is pealing midnight as Ryan and Gavin tumble into their apartment, kissing frantically. Ryan slams Gavin back against the wall. He gasps- Ryan’s strong; gets his hands under his thighs and _lifts_ him, but Gavin’s clearly the more experienced, the one who knows how to run his hands through Ryan’s hair and pull just right, tilting his head so he can kiss him more deeply.

Ryan bites at his throat, and Gavin groans. The sound sends an animal thrill through Ryan’s whole body.

They fit together, he thinks. It seems impossible that they ever didn’t.

 

**42\. Treasure**

Gavin looks good on the bed. The city lights are spilling through the window, the sign on the Casino next door sending red-green-gold washing over his skin as it switches colours.

He’s not the Goldie Ryan saw in that hotel room. There’s something realer and rawer, here, to the black line of his eyelashes, the shadows in the hollows of his shoulders. How his own eyes rake hungrily over Ryan as he pulls his shirt off before leaning over Gavin again. Dark and full of _want_.

There’s something precious here, something Ryan realises with pleasure is being offered to _him_.

 

**43\. Heart**

“Wait,” Gavin gasps.

Ryan pulls back. Gavin swallows, clutching at Ryan’s shoulders.

“What do you want from this?” he whispers. “Just a fuck?”

There’s something so harsh to the word. It embarrasses Ryan- he doesn’t want to think about this, just act. But he’s forced to slow down, and leans in, pressing their foreheads together.

“No,” he whispers. “Not just that.”

He isn’t sure what more to say, but that’s apparently enough for Gavin. He surges up and kisses Ryan again, and Ryan feels a sudden relief that this isn’t just a Charming’s fuck either. That something in here’s _real._

 

**44\. Message**

“I’m gonna clean up quickly,” Gavin murmurs, when Ryan manages to stop kissing him long enough to get his pants off. “Wait here, hm?”

He trails a finger down Ryan’s sternum, drawing a laugh, before getting up and slipping into the bathroom. Ryan’s heart is pounding as he settles back against the pillows. This is far from his first time, but it’s different with Gavin. He takes his boots off, then undoes his belt.

Gavin’s phone, abandoned on the bedside table, buzzes with a new message.

_The Blackwells,_ Ryan thinks, and grabs it to look.

One message. His heart drops.

  
****

**45\. Dark**

Gavin’s running water. The screams and music from the Casino create some hellish background chorus of sin. Ryan stares at the phone, numb.

The message is from Burns.

_‘Progress report on Haywood? If things are drawing to a close I need to be sure he’s fit for duty, especially after those injuries.’_

_Progress report. Fit for duty_. The words whirl in his head, slowly coming together. There’s a faint, sour taste in his mouth.

_This is what Charmings do. Get close to people for intel._

_It’s not just the Blackwells he’s been playing, here._

In the bathroom, the water stops.

 

**46\. Judgment**

“So that’s all this is, huh?”

Gavin’s thin frame is silhouetted in the bathroom door, arms hugging himself. Ryan brandishes the phone, his own voice low and dangerous.

“They wanna know if I’ve been compromised. That’s why I’m on this job. Not to protect you, to be _evaluated_. God, G.R.I.M.M. must think pretty fucking highly of you to have you running two jobs at once.”

“Ryan, it’s not like that-”

“Don’t fucking _lie_ , Gavin!”

He hurls the phone against the wall. Glass shatters, and Gavin’s arms rise to protect himself. Ryan’s panting heavily. He feels like he could kill something.

 

**47\. Shattered**

The silence is long and strained. Ryan’s shoulders are heaving. He’s so angry he could burst, and pulls his shirt on with vicious, jerking motions. Gavin stands, frozen, but when Ryan walks past him to get to the door, his whole body tenses up.

_Compromised,_ Ryan thinks. His own fury frightens him.

“Ry-”

“Don’t talk to me,” Ryan snaps, whirling on him. “ _Ever_ again. We take down the Blackwells and I never wanna fucking see you again. Jesus, I _trusted_ you. I really thought this was real. Just a fuck after all, huh? But like your usual ones. For _information_.”

 

**48\. Bitter Silence**

Ryan sits on the curb, watching beautiful people enter the Casino. Some are probably Charming agents. They frequent those places. He puts his head in his hands, trembling.

_Humiliation_. Wormed his way in, didn’t he? _That’s what they do._ Never thought _he’d_ fall for it, but oh, Gavin’s good. Didn’t he see it happening to the Blackwells? _It was happening to you, too, this whole time._

Pretty face, nice smile. Weak in a way Ryan never realised he was. _Gavin_ , with his cats and cute laugh and moments of vulnerability. All gone up in smoke. _Just another of Goldie’s tricks._

 

**49\. Betrayal**

When Ryan returns, Gavin rises from the couch.

“Ryan-”

“I don’t wanna _fucking_ hear it, Gavin.”

A violent shove. Gavin stumbles, catching himself on the couch. He stares up with wide eyes, and Ryan _sees_ that familiar disgust in them.

_That’s right. You’re just a Charming and I’m just a Wolf._

“Make a pair, don’t we?” he sneers. “The killer and the slut.”

Gavin’s flinch makes him ache. It spilled out, he’s just so _angry_. Hates how he can’t turn off that he _cares._

“Put that in your fucking progress report,” he spits, and almost wants Gavin to hate him.

 

**50\. Lose**

Ryan traces his new scars. They ache. His heart aches more.

He’s friends with the other Wolves, but he’s been in this fucking job too long to ever have anything _more_.

Gavin was different. Ryan thought maybe he didn’t see him as a monster.

He was wrong. And that’s all Ryan is, and that’s all anyone will ever see him as-

And no matter how this job turns out, it feels like Ryan’s _failed_ , because for a fucking _moment_ he had this. But it was a lie, and that somehow hurts worse than never having it in the first place.

.

.

.

_Some kill their love when they are young,_  
_And some when they are old;_  
_Some strangle with the hands of Lust,_  
_Some with the hands of Gold:_  
_The kindest use a knife, because  
_ _The dead so soon grow cold._


	2. Charming

_But I am much to blame;_  
_I humbly do beseech you of your pardon,  
_ _For too much loving you._

.

.

.

**51\. Lies**   
****

Gavin stares at himself in the foggy mirror. Parts of his face are distorted, like a melting doll. Pretty face dissolving. Nothing underneath.

He’s broken many hearts in this job. You become numb to the constant betrayals. But there’s a prolonged, sick ache in his stomach at this, like he’s swallowed stones.

_It wasn’t a lie. Not that part._ Burns said not to mention the evaluation. But the rest- that was all him. That wasn’t the job.

But Ryan won’t listen. _Not with what he thinks of you now._

_SLUT_ , he scrawls in the mirror, and swipes it out angrily.

 

**52\. Collapse**

The worst part is, he’s broken Ryan. The other man leaves earlier than Gavin, stays out late, stares at the TV until his eyes go red, does push-ups in his room. Shuts the door, silent, drinking steadily through his personal liquor supply.

Gavin wants to approach him, to _fix_ this. It hurts to see Ryan on-edge like a feral dog, skittering away from touch, not making eye contact, slinking around the flat’s edges. It’s even worse considering he was opening up before.

_You did this._

He hadn’t meant to. But he knows Ryan doesn’t trust easily. _Once bitten, twice shy._

 

**53\. Anger**

Standing in the kitchen together making coffee is the closest they’ve been to each other in a while. Gavin swallows- he’s never been nervous to speak to someone before, but Ryan’s _different_.

“Ryan,” he pipes up. “I-”

“I said don’t fucking talk to me,” Ryan spits. “God, are you _stupid?”_

Gavin looks away, throat tightening. When Ryan grabs the kettle, he flinches.

Ryan freezes. Gavin bites his lip; he couldn’t help it. He’s seen Wolves’ brutality before. Ryan showed him another side, but that’s gone now. Gavin killed it, his own personal assassination. He grabs his mug and leaves quickly.

 

**54\. Pain**

It hurts, Gavin can’t lie. He’d gotten close to Ryan. The other man’s tentative gentleness, how when his hard exterior melted it’d revealed a man who was intelligent, caring, who brought Gavin tea when he was up late and eyed him with concern when he went out with the Blackwells.

No one’s ever _worried_ about him before. People tend to assume Charmings love their job and can talk themselves out of anything.

Ryan was the first to notice the toll things take on Gavin sometimes. But now- now he’s gone, and Gavin lies alone in his cold bed, aching, sleepless.

 

**55\. Stranger**

You notice someone’s habits, living with them. Watching Ryan open up slowly was lovely- not like how gaining a target’s trust is satisfying. Something _realer_.

Gavin doesn’t like many people, too used to noticing weak points. But he’d gotten used to Ryan lumbering around the kitchen, fetching diet cokes- now Ryan walks like a killer, quietly, sticking to the shadows. He doesn’t laugh at the TV, just sits in sullen silence. Doesn’t cook, but shovels down ready-meals like his life depends on it, washing dishes violently enough to crack them.

It’s what Gavin expects from a Wolf. Not his Ryan.

 

**56\. False**

The Blackwells trust him completely. It was easier than Gavin expected, but then they aren’t close to their son. Barry’s strange- distant, emotionally reclusive, and Gavin provides something they’re lacking and more. He makes them laugh, charms them with the naivety of a precocious university student.

“Tomorrow,” Ursula whispers. They were filing documents, but now she slips close and puts an arm around him. “I think you’re ready. We’re going to show you something _wonderful_.”

“Can’t wait,” Gavin begins, but a finger on his lips stops him.

“But tonight,” she said, eyes sparkling. “Tonight we can do something else entirely.”

 

**57\. Lovers**

Gavin’s slept with many people for work. He doesn’t mind- he sees his body as a tool, and can reject or leave jobs whenever he wants. That’s Burns’ golden rule; he handles the Charmings better than previous presidents have.

It’s fine when targets don’t care about him. Then it’s shallow, a bit of fun before he robs them later.

It’s worse when _feelings_ get involved. When he’s in so deep they believe it’s real.

Timothy’s gentle. Careful. He thinks it’s Gavin’s first time. Every touch, every kiss, reminds him of Ryan. How close they came. How everything might’ve been different.

 

**58\. Lost**

Gavin returns home past midnight. Ryan’s door is shut. He feels shaky and ill, and collapses on the couch, hugging himself.

_I hate watching them with you._

Ryan likely couldn’t care less, now. He’d probably laugh at Gavin. _Suck it up. It’s your job, isn’t it? You chose this._

Now he stares at Ryan’s closed door and suddenly feels like he could cry. Feels oddly, terribly _alone_ , overwhelmed by all that’s happened. They tell Charmings never to get too close on the job. Gavin doubts _this_ is what they meant by it, but it feels just as painful either way.

 

**59\. Burning**

They meet awkwardly in the kitchen. Gavin feels like Ryan can somehow tell what happened last night. His piercing gaze seems to cut through Gavin’s clothes to the marks on his skin.

“Your watch is face down,” Ryan says. Gavin looks down. He was distracted this morning, dreading going in to work, and didn’t notice. He removes it, but can’t re-do the clasp. His hands suddenly shake terribly.

Ryan watches, face blank. He doesn’t step in to help. Gavin’s used to wearing various masks, but now he feels naked and nervous while Ryan’s the one not giving a thing away.

 

**60\. Knowing How**

“Keep your phone on,” Gavin manages to say, as they leave the flat. “Ursula said they’re gonna show me something today. Probably the magic source.”

“They finally trust you, then.”

“Enough to sleep with me.”

Something flickers in Ryan’s eyes. Gavin’s too tired to feign smugness; he looks down, arms wrapped around himself.

“Anyway,” he mutters, “I’ll let you know as soon as I’ve got any info, yeah? Stay sharp.”

Ryan nods. His face is cold and unreadable. Somehow that hurts more than anything, and Gavin turns and rushes off down the street before they have to talk any more.

 

**61\. Answers**

Timothy’s hand is heavy on Gavin’s shoulder as they enter the building’s basement.

“We provide security for very powerful people,” he says. “But magic use is on the rise. People need more… insurance. We’re making a new breed of security- completely loyal, unable to be bought, hypnotised to work only for their handler. They feel no pain. They are _unstoppable_.”

“Amazing,” Gavin breathes. Timothy smiles fondly, kissing the side of his head. There’s a bound, gagged guard struggling on a chair in the middle of the room.

“With enough of them,” Timothy whispers, “You could take over anything you wanted.”

 

**62\. Rings**

Gavin’s seen various magic sources. Artefacts, potions, rituals.

“A sorcerer friend made these,” Ursula says. “He was killed a few months ago, actually.”

She slips a gleaming orange ring on, and reflects sunlight from a nearby window into the man’s eyes.

His scream is horrible, but dies quickly. Ursula moves forward, grasping his face for a long moment.

Gavin knows this combination of elemental magic, of sun and firestone, is powerful. Black magic from the earth is hard to break. Not impossible, but because it’s physical you need something deep, natural, _real_ to overcome it. That’s something few people have.

 

**63\. Disease**

“Is he like this forever?”

The man’s eyes are empty. Ursula made him stand, spin, dance.

“His mind’s still in there,” she replies. “But he’ll obey orders until we release him, or something takes the spell’s place in his mind.”

Timothy puts another ring on. “Our party? We made connections. Soon they’ll bring their employees over to enchant. We’ll have an army.”

Gavin stares at the hypnotised man, horrified. He tentatively touches him. Nothing.

“Join us,” Timothy breathes in his ear. “You know about enchantments. You can help us refine this. Are you with us, Gavin?”

“Of course,” he whispers.

 

**64\. Danger**

Barry grabs Gavin on his way out, seizing his throat and slamming him against a wall.

“I know you’re fucking my parents,” he hisses.

Gavin gasps, struggling as Barry leans in.

“Yeah, they’re soft on pretty boys like you. But I saw you at the party, with that guard. I know you’re up to something. Maybe cheating. Maybe worse.”

“Not up to anything…” he croaks. “Knew him… from uni.”

“Uni. Right.” He lets go. Gavin crumples, wheezing.

“You’ve got them wrapped around your little finger, but I’m watching you.”

Gavin doesn’t have to feign his terror as he scrambles away.

 

**65\. Rain**

It starts raining as he walks home, shivering and nervous under the downpour.

He’s barely interacted with Barry, but now the other man’s clearly suspicious of him. And they’re so _close_ , now. They have the plan, the source, the proof. All he needs is to steal solid evidence and consult with Burns for a take down.

It might be nothing, just a son being protective of his parents, but he’s _scared_. Something about Barry is very off-putting. He’ll have to tell Ryan about this- it’s his domain. He’s just… worried about talking to him. But Ryan will be professional. Right?

  
****

**66\. Pickle**

Ryan stares at Gavin silently as he explains, hands fisting nervously in his shirt. He hates this. Even when they disliked each other, he wouldn’t have been this unsure discussing something _work_ related.

“The fuck should I do about it?” Ryan says, finally.

Gavin gapes.

“Um, _deal_ with it? We’re so close- he could ruin everything!”

“You want me to off him?” Ryan says, laughing harshly. “Like that won’t be suspicious. I thought you wanted me to stop killing your marks. This is a job for a Charming, not a Wolf.”

His voice is cold. Gavin can only stare, hurt.

 

**67\. Safe**

“You’re meant to protect me,” Gavin splutters. “That’s why you’re _here_.”

“Apparently I’m here to be evaluated!” Ryan snaps. “Whatcha want me to do, Gavin? Kill him?”

“Keep an eye on-”

“Already _am_.”

“I can’t believe this!”

Ryan rises, abruptly.

“Can’t believe _what_? Burns gave us both jobs. If Barry attacks, I’ll stop him. Until then, the fuck should I do? I _assassinate_ people. So until you need him dead, don’t bother me.”

There’s something artificially tight in Ryan’s voice, and he won’t look at Gavin. But he also won’t budge. Hurt swells in Gavin’s chest, and he walks out.

 

**68\. Starry Sky**

On the balcony, Gavin stares up at the smoggy night sky. The city is noisy, chaotic, almost overwhelming.

Thing is, Gavin’s good at seducing people. Not so great at personal relationships. When the game’s over, when it’s not pretend anymore… he never quite knows what to do. He’s never _had_ to.

_Apologise_. Ryan won’t listen, but at least the words will be out there.

He just wants so desperately to fix this. He wants Ryan _back_ , but doesn’t know how, suddenly unsure of himself. He thought everything between them was real, but maybe he’s too far gone to tell anymore.

 

**69\. Evil**

Everywhere Gavin goes at work now, he’s aware of Barry watching him. The other man will linger across the office or at the back of the parking lot, _staring_ , his awful expressionless face and sunken eyes fixed endlessly on Gavin.

There’s something nauseating about it. He’s jumpy and paranoid, and usually he’d look for Ryan, standing guard around the place, for security. But now the other man turns away, avoiding his gaze.

Gavin knows Ryan’s capable, and if he does see Barry trying something, he’ll stop him. But he’s still scared, still unsettled. It’s hard to sleep at night, now.

 

**70\. Despair**

Ryan’s always had trouble sleeping. Towards the end, sometimes Gavin would sit with him- watching TV silently, keeping each other company. Sometimes he’d fall asleep, but Ryan wouldn’t move if he was leaning on him.

Now Gavin can’t sleep either, but he’s scared to leave his room. Doesn’t want to run into Ryan. He just listens to his footsteps, pacing endlessly, and tries to work up the courage to just go out there and _talk._

_Make him listen. At least get your side out there._

_Come on. In one minute you’ll go do it. Two minutes. Three._

He doesn’t move.

 

**71\. Excuses**

“It was real."

Ryan freezes. He’s just returned home late. Gavin’s waiting for him, trembling. _This can’t go on._

“It was real,” he repeats. “Yes, I was evaluating you. Yes, Burns said to keep it secret. He didn’t say to get close. Just to watch. The rest was real. The rest was _me-_ ”

“Save it-”

“ _No,_ Ryan, I won’t bloody save it! _It was real_. I wasn’t tricking you. I wasn’t gonna fuck you just for information. And I was gonna tell Burns you’d mellowed. That you should stay in G.R.I.M.M. _You passed._ ”

They stare at each other, breathing heavily.

 

**72\. Violence**

Thing is, KL was big. Just like with Gavin’s target, Ryan was given incorrect intel. G.R.I.M.M.’s disorganised after Burns’ recent takeover.

But Ryan killed three civilians. He didn’t stop to determine what they’d seen, just wanted to close an undercover potions ring as soon as possible. He acted before their Malaysian agents could arrive.

Gavin can tell Ryan’s angry, _volatile_. Burns was right to worry.

But working _with_ someone tempered him. He was gonna that put in his report. Stop the lone wolf act. Get him working collaboratively.

But now- Ryan’s eyes burn, and Gavin can’t help it. He’s scared.

 

**73\. Distance**

Ryan’s close to tears. He shakes his head, slowly.

“I can’t tell if you’re lying,” he croaks.

“I never _lied_ ,” Gavin says, “I never-”

“You could have anyone you want and I’m supposed to believe you picked someone like me?”

Gavin’s heart breaks. He steps forward, but Ryan _leaps_ back.

“I can tell you’re scared,” Ryan says. “I see you flinching. You think I’m a monster like the rest.”

“I don’t-”

“It’s okay. It’s my job. And what you did, that’s your job. We both hurt each other, so just- let’s stay the fuck away. It’s better for us both.”

 

**74\. Tears**

Ryan turns away. Something in Gavin breaks. Maybe Ryan’s never had something like this before, but _he_ hasn’t, either. He grabs Ryan’s arm, and again when he pulls away, barely registering that he’s crying.

“Stop- Ry- Just listen a sec!”

“Can’t you just _leave me alone?”_

_“No!”_ Gavin cries, “I _won’t!_ Not when I think we can _fix_ this!”

“Some things can’t _fucking_ be fixed!” Ryan spins towards him and Gavin falls back. Ryan’s tearful too- and furious, voice breaking as he yells, “Like me. And you. We both _pretended_ for a bit. But we can’t _undo_ what we are!”

 

**75\. Sometimes**

As a Charming, Gavin holds a lot in. Now it’s just too much. The stress of his job, his fear of Barry, how torn up he is. Everything comes spilling out.

“Usually I’m fine with it, you know,” he blurts out. “Being G.R.I.M.M.’s top slut.”

This time, the word makes _Ryan_ flinch. Gavin could laugh. Or cry.

“I don’t want just to be that,” he says, brokenly. “Sometimes I want to be something else… I know what pretending’s like. This was _real_. You… you saw me as something _more.”_

Ryan’s silent. Gavin’s heart pounds.

“Didn’t you?” he whispers. “ _Please,_ Ryan.”

 

**76\. Truth**

Gavin just needs to hear it. Needs to know at least one person thinks he’s more. Ryan’s head is bowed, shoulders shaking.

“Please,” Gavin whispers again. And then the words that have gone unvoiced for too long, the words that nearly break him:

“Just for once, I need this to be real.”

A long silence.

Ryan doesn’t answer.

Something cracks in Gavin, like a glass run under hot water after too long in the cold. For the first time in his life, he feels suddenly, perfectly _numb._

He steps back, shuddering. Gropes blindly for the door handle and rushes out.

 

**77\. Running Away**

Gavin sprints frantically towards the Blackwells’ office building. He needs to finish this job. He’s going to sneak into the bloody basement and get evidence and take it to Burns and _get the fuck out of here._

And then he’ll… he’ll…

He’ll go on holiday, and gather himself. Just for a while. He needs to refocus, re-centre himself, meditate or some shit. He just- can’t do this anymore. Not right now. He can’t do this job any longer, doesn’t want to spend one more night with Ryan in that flat. He thinks that’d break him irreparably, if it hasn’t already.

 

**78\. Child**

Barry’s in the basement. Gavin freezes when he enters and notices him. Prey-dread overtakes him- no way out. Fly caught in a web. Barry’s already moving towards him, seizing his arm.

“Oh, Gavin,” he says. “You picked the wrong time to snoop around.”

Gavin’s not helpless. He twists free and swings his leg around in a powerful kick. Barry stumbles back, but grabs Gavin’s shirt, dragging him close. A sharp pain explodes in his arm, and he sees a dart sticking into his inner elbow. Barry’s thin lips twisting cruelly are the last things he sees before everything swims away.

 

**79\. Out Cold**

Gavin wakes slowly, feeling sick and groggy. _No one’s coming_ , is all he can think. _No one knows where you are._

He’s bound tightly to a chair, and struggles immediately. It’s not the first time he’s gotten into a fix. But his head feels _wrong_ , now. Woozy and sluggish.

Barry comes into view.

“Agent,” he says, and Gavin squeezes his eyes shut. A cold shiver runs down his spine. _He knows. This is bad._

Barry cups his cheek, and Gavin stiffens as he leans in, chuckling.

“Should’ve known G.R.I.M.M. would be on our case. Whatever shall we do with you?”

 

**80\. Enchanted**

“Surrender now,” Gavin says, “And you might end up arrested rather than dead.”

“We both know that won’t happen,” Barry huffs. “Let’s play a little game. Turn the tables a bit. I’m guessing Haywood’s with you, yeah? _Wolf_ agent, isn’t that what they call his sort?”

Gavin bites his lip, furious and silent.

“Well, let’s see how fierce that wolf can get, huh?”

He slips on a ring. Gavin struggles desperately, but Barry’s already lifting his hand. Sunlight reflects from it and angles into Gavin’s eyes. There’s a blinding flash, a searing pain behind Gavin’s eyes, he hears himself scream-

 

**81\. Vacant**

It feels like a dream where you can’t control your body, where there’s danger around but you’re _frozen_ , unable to run. Gavin can see perfectly; his mind’s clear, but he has no _control_. Even breathing and blinking is mechanical. He wants to scream. Can’t.

Barry unties him. Gavin wants to punch him and run, but can’t. He can feel how his face is slack and blank.

“Stand,” Barry orders.

Gavin’s legs move without his control. His stomach lurches. No matter what he does as a Charming, he’s always in control of his body, always has a _choice_. This is horrifying.

 

**82\. Trapped**

Barry looks him up and down like he’s inspecting a new gun. He lifts Gavin’s arm. Lets it drop back to his side.

“You’ll do,” he says. “Not the strongest soldier I’ve ever seen, but you won’t be able to stop. That might outdo him.”

He presses a knife and gun into Gavin’s hands.

“Kill Ryan Haywood.”

Gavin’s heart drops. His feet walk him out of the room- he struggles as hard as he can, but there’s nothing to be done. Like watching someone else move, he can’t stop, can’t scream. Can only take step after step like a robot.

 

**83\. Failure**

As Gavin walks home, all he can think is he fucked this up. Their relationship, the job. Now he’s gonna kill Ryan, or more likely, Ryan’s gonna kill him. All because he had to develop bloody _feelings_ and ruin everything as usual.

_Ryan doesn’t deserve this._

He enters the flat silently. Ryan’s on the couch, watching TV. He turns when the door opens, and Gavin raises the gun and fires.

_Bang!_ It’s deafening. Ryan throws himself backwards.

“What the _fuck_!” he yells, and Gavin’s heart’s breaking, but he can’t _stop_ as he fires, again, again, Ryan scrambling to get away-

 

**84\. Challenged**

Ryan’s strong. Gavin never expected he’d have to fight him. He knocks the gun from Gavin’s hand. Gavin stabs at him, but Ryan twists away and it just grazes his side. He twists Gavin’s wrist, but Gavin can’t let go. His hand simply _won’t_.

“Gavin-”

Ryan sees his eyes, and gasps. _At least he understands._ But Gavin’s scrabbling at him, punches him across the face, and Ryan twists his arm up behind him, wrenching the knife from his grip. He shoves Gavin to the floor, but Gavin’s already squirming with fighting skills he never knew he had, punching and kicking-

 

**85\. Within**

“Snap out of it!”

Ryan slaps him, hard. Gavin’s head jerks sideways. It hurts, but doesn’t stop him. He’s still desperately struggling for control. If anything can break this, _anything_ , he _needs_ it to-

“Gavin!”

Ryan pins him down, staring into his eyes. He looks _desperate_ , not angry. Something wrenches in Gavin’s chest.

He kicks Ryan in the stomach. Ryan falls back, grunting, and Gavin’s on top of him, hands around his throat-

Ryan grabs his wrists, flinging him off. His head cracks against the floor, but even as his vision blurs, his body jerks upright like a broken puppet-

 

**86\. Torn**

“Fight this! I know you-”

Gavin smashes a vase towards him. Ryan barely blocks it with his arms. It shatters, cutting them both. Gavin grabs a piece and slashes; Ryan acts instinctively, flipping him bodily to the ground.

Shattered ceramic crunches under him. He’s bleeding heavily, and can tell Ryan’s acting on his training, now. He pins Gavin down and punches him hard, once, _twice_. Gavin snatches up another shard and Ryan breaks his fingers easily. Still struggling, body desperate and _unstoppable_ , and Ryan pins him, all his weight on him. Knee on his chest, ribs snap, everything _hurts_ and-

 

**87\. Fork in the Road**

He really thinks Ryan will kill him.

He’s got a hand on Gavin’s throat, pressing down _hard_. His vision blackens, and he feels a strange peace. Ryan’s a Wolf and Gavin’s compromised, and the maths checks out. Ryan will kill him. That’s just how it works.

Blue eyes bore into his. He could drown in them. Not a bad way to die, he thinks, staring into the eyes of the only man he actually thinks he might ever have loved.

He passes out momentarily, slipping unconscious. Vaguely registers being lifted, carried.

When he rouses, moments later, he is not dead.

 

**88\. Wait**

Ryan’s tied his hands and feet. He’s been sat on the couch, and Ryan is slowly wrapping his broken fingers. Gavin can only stare straight ahead, struggling weakly now and then. Everything hurts. Ryan’s eyes are red, and he’s bleeding too.

“Jesus, Gavin,” he says. There’s a world in those tired, heavy words.

Ryan slumps down beside him. Their shoulders brush, their first proper contact in a while. Tears leak down Gavin’s cheeks uncontrolled; Ryan looks at him and makes a choked, broken noise.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” he says, and covers his face with his hands.

 

**89\. Reflection**

A long silence. When Ryan finally speaks, Gavin can’t even look at him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “For everything. For calling you… what I did. I didn’t mean it. You _are_ more, Gavin. I was scared, I’ve never done this, never thought anyone could love me. But I was wrong, and it hurt us both. I cared too much, so it hurt more. I care about _you_ , Gavin. I didn’t want to hurt you, just now.”

He touches Gavin’s arm. Gavin’s got tears steadily streaming down his face now; wants so _badly_ to lean into Ryan. To reply. But _can’t_.

 

**90\. Release**

It’s simple, in the end. Fairytale resolutions usually are. Ryan’s on the phone for ages, and returns with a funny look on his face. He crouches before Gavin and grasps his knees.

“Gavin,” he whispers. “The Merlins say elemental magic is broken by something deep. An… emotional shock, I suppose. I wanna try something. I know you can’t agree right now so forgive me, I wouldn’t do this without asking if it wasn’t the only choice.”

Gavin can only stare straight ahead. His wrists bleed where he’s struggling mechanically against the ropes.

Somehow, he’s still surprised when Ryan kisses him.

 

**91\. Cliché**

As the curse lifts, all the tension holding Gavin upright melts away. He slumps into Ryan, pressing his face into his shoulder.

“Gav?”

“It’s me again.” A laugh. “Oh my God. True love’s kiss, Ryan? Really? Bet Barry never anticipated _that_.”

Ryan laughs too, and to hear him so genuinely _happy_ after everything is amazing.

“Hey, it worked!”

“It worked.” The relief’s overwhelming; Gavin’s just exhausted at this point. He can’t stop laughing and hugging Ryan, the other man’s warm arms tight around him. After a while it becomes tears.

“Hey,” he finally manages to choke out. “I’m sorry too.”

 

**92\. Fixed**

That night they sit together, bandaged and bruised, knees touching. After a moment, Gavin puts an arm around Ryan. He doesn’t pull away.

“You alright?” Ryan whispers eventually.

Gavin bites his lip. The scars are still there, will be for a while. Being hypnotised, having no control- it’ll hit him later. He’ll have to work through it.

But for now, he’s happier than he’s been in a long time. He nods, and leans into Ryan’s side.

“We’ll be okay, I think,” he says, and when Ryan nods he knows that they’re going to try, going to make this – _them_ – work.

 

**93\. Sweet**

Ryan seems to feel bad about hurting him, even if he had little choice. He demands Gavin stay in bed, calls Burns to deal with everything, then brings him soup.

“My turn to play nurse,” he says. Gavin laughs even if it hurts his ribs. Ryan turns away, but Gavin grabs him.

“Stay?”

Ryan immediately slips in beside him, letting Gavin rest his head on his shoulder. He’s warm, pressing soft kisses to the top of Gavin’s head. Targets have been gentle, have even loved him. But nothing like this, where it’s real on _both_ ends. He can’t stop smiling.

 

**94\. Finished**

Michael arrives with three other Wolf agents. They assassinate the Blackwells, confiscate their magic, and take the information on all the other security firms that were in on things, just in case any of them try to recreate the hypnotic spell.

Ryan shows Gavin the mission debrief. They read it together, overwhelmingly relieved. Something about this whole job made Gavin sick. He’s glad it’s over now.

“Does it hurt?” Ryan asks. “You got close to them. Now they’re dead.”

“They weren’t good people,” Gavin mutters. “I’m used to it.” But Ryan hugs him anyway, and Gavin loves him for that.

 

**95\. Lost and Found**

It’s strange how easily they can slip back to how they were before. They’re slower now, more careful- but in their job there’s not much time to wait around.

It’s nice being able to kiss Ryan whenever he wants. To kiss someone and _mean it_. It feels different.

Gavin can tell Ryan’s nervous at first, but after all that happened, he soon gets back to his normal self. They continue to spend nights up late, talking. Ryan tells him about KL. Gavin tells him about the Blackwells. They’ve both made mistakes, but they learned from them. They grow. They heal.

 

**96\. Separation**

The time comes to leave the flat and head home. There’s something bittersweet about packing all his belongings away. It’s just a safehouse, but with Ryan here it became home, and Gavin’s scared about what might come next. How they can hold onto this.

Ryan finds him staring into his suitcase, clutching a blazer and staring vacantly. He wraps his arms around him and hugs him.

“It doesn’t matter we don’t live here anymore,” he says. “We’ll make it work.”

There’s as fierce a sincerity in his voice then as there is with everything else. Gavin turns, and kisses him.

 

**97\. Never Again**

They make love their last night before going home. Afterwards, Gavin traces the raw, new scars on Ryan’s abdomen. He put one there.

“The ones inside are worse,” Ryan says.

Gavin nods agreement. Ryan kisses his forehead and adds, “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean all the shit I said. I won’t ever say something like that again.”

“Lies by omission are still lies,” Gavin says. “I shouldn’t have gotten involved with you when they were still between us.”

Ryan just kisses him again. They’ll be okay, Gavin thinks, even once they’re home. For once, they both sleep easily.

 

**98\. Growth**

“You work with a Charming _once_ and fall in love,” Michael teases. Ryan swats at him, Gavin watching with a smile.

“Shut up. It’s in my fucking progress report. I only do teamwork now.”

“Next you’ll work with the Merlins and return thinking you’re a fucking genius. I’m losing you!”

“It was good,” Ryan says, “You should try it some time.”

Gavin’s shy around loud Michael, but the other man turns to him with a smile, and he remembers what Ryan said. _Friends_. Michael holds out his hand, and Gavin clasps it warmly. Michael grins.

“Maybe I will,” he says.

 

**99\. Together**

Gavin’s seeing a counsellor. He was shaken by Barry and his hypnosis, and Burns pulled him from duty until his head’s back on straight. But he’s going stir-crazy with nothing to do, and it’s nice to leave one session to find Ryan waiting with flowers.

“What’s all this?”

“Time for a proper date,” Ryan says. “The flowers are to complete the cliché. The motorbike ride’s the real treat. We’ll go up the mountain, make a bonfire.”

“Wow, Ryan.” Gavin grins, kissing him. “You’re pretty charming for a Wolf.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and wraps a warm, snug arm around him.

 

**100\. Endings**

It starts and ends with fire. Staring into the flames, Ryan’s arms around him, the city’s chaos left behind… Gavin feels warm for the first time in ages, brimming with feelings he long locked away, nothing but cheap parodies of them playing out over his mask.

Ryan looks gentle in the firelight. Goldie and the Big Bad Wolf were left back in the city. When they’re picked up again, Gavin knows they’ll feel like the costumes they are. What’s _here_ is Gavin and Ryan, and they’re real and they’re _more_ , and he can’t stop smiling as he kisses Ryan again.

.

.

.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
